List of episodes
This is a full complete list of episodes. If you would prefer a simpler list then seperate pages for each season have been created. Click the links below: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 In each episode are 2 links. One takes you to the episode while the other one takes you to the Transcript. If you would like to see the gallery for each episode then you may want to find that through the character section. Season 1 (Season 1 ran from 1999 - 2000 and consists of 41 episodes. Note: Some DVDs and epidode lists do not include the pilot for audio reasons or they just forgot) 1A. Help Wanted (Episode) (Transcript) 1B. Reef Blower (Episode) (Transcript) 1C. Tea at the Treedome (Episode) (Transcript) 2A Bubblestand (Episode) (Transcript) 2B Ripped Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 3A Jellyfishing (Episode) (Transcript) 3B Plankton! (Episode) (Transcript) 4A Naughty Nautical Neighbors (Episode) (Transcript) 4B Boating School (Episode) (Transcript) 5A Pizza Delivery (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Home Sweet Pineapple (Episode) (Transcript) 6A Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Episode) (Transcript) 6B Pickles (Episode) (Transcript) 7A Hall Monitor (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Jellyfish Jam (Episode) (Transcript) 8A Sandy's Rocket (Episode) (Transcript) 8B Squeaky Boots (Episode) (Transcript) 9A Nature Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Opposite Day (Episode) (Transcript) 10A Culture Shock (Episode) (Transcript) 10B F.U.N. (Episode) (Transcript) 11A MuscleBob BuffPants (Episode) (Transcript) 11B Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (Episode) (Transcript) 12A The Chaperone (Episode) (Transcript) 12B Employee of the Month (Episode) (Transcript) 13A Scaredy Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 13B I Was a Teenage Gary (Episode) (Transcript) 14A SB-129 (Episode) (Transcript) 14B Karate Choppers (Episode) (Transcript) 15A Sleepy Time (Episode) (Transcript) 15B Suds (Episode) (Transcript) 16A Valentine's Day (Episode) (Transcript) 16B The Paper (Episode) (Transcript) 17A Arrgh! (Episode) (Transcript) 17B Rock Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 18A Texas (Episode) (Transcript) 18B Walking Small (Episode) (Transcript) 19A Fools in April (Episode) (Transcript) 19B Neptune's Spatula (Episode) (Transcript) 20A Hooky (Episode) (Transcript) 20B Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (Episode) (Transcript) Season 2 (Season 2 ran from 2000-2003 And consists of 39 episodes) 1A Your Shoes Untied (Episode) (Transcript) 1B Squids Day Off (Episode) (Transcript) 2A Something Smells (Episodes) (Transcript) 2B Bossy Boots (Episode) (Transcript) 3A Big Pink Looser (Episode) (Transcript) 3B Bubble Buddy (Episode) (Transcript) 4A Dying For Pie (Episode) (Transcript) 4B Imitation Krabs (Episode) (Transcript) 5A Wormy (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Patty Hype (Episode) (Transcript) 6A Grandmas Kisses (Episode) (Transcript) 6B Squidville (Episode) (Transcript) 7A Prehibernation Week (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Life Of Crime (Episode) (Transcript) 8 Christmas Who? (Episode) (Transcript) 9A Survival Of The Idiots (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Dumped (Episode) (Transcript) 10A No Free Rides (Episode) (Transcript) 10B I'm Your Biggest Fantic (Episode) (Transcript) 11A Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 3 (Episode) (Transcript) 11B Squirrel Jokes (Episode) (Transcirpt) 12A Pressure (Episode) (Transcript) 12B The Smoking Peanut (Episode) (Transcript) 13A Shanghaied (Episode) (Transcript) 13B Gary Takes a Bath (Episode) (Transcript) 14A Welcome to the Chum Bucket (Episode) (Transcript) 14B Frankendoodle (Episode) (Transcript) 15A The Secret Box (Episode) (Transcript) 15B Band Geeks (Episode) (Transcript) 16A Graveyard Shift (Episode) (Transcript) 16B Krusty Love (Episode) (Transcript) 17A Procrastination (Episode) (Transcript) 17B I'm With Stupid (Episode) (Transcript) 18A Sailor Mouth (Episode) (Transcript) 18B Artist Unkown (Episode) (Transcript) 19A Jellyfish Hunter (Episode) (Transcript) 19B The Fry Cook Games (Episode) (Transcript) 20A Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (Episode) (Transcript) 20B Squid On Strike (Episode) (Transcript) Season 3 (Season 3 ran from 2001 - 2004 and consists of 37 episodes) 1A The Algae's Always Greener (Episode) (Transcript) 1B SpongeGuard On Duty (Episode) (Transcript) 2A Club SpongeBob (Episode) (Transcript) 2B My Pretty Seahorse (Episode) (Transcript) 3A The Bully (Episode) (Transcript) 3B Just One Bite (Episode) (Transcript) 4A Nasty Patty (Episode) (Transcript) 4B Idiot Box (Episode) (Transcript) 5A Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 4 (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Doing Time (Episode) (Transcript) 6A Snowball Effect (Episode) (Transcript) 6B One Krabs Trash (Episode) (Transcript) 7A As Seen On T.V (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Can You Spare A Dime?. (Episode) (Transcript) 8A No Weenies Allowed (Episode) (Transcript) 8B Squilliam Returns (Episode) (Transcript) 9A Krab Borg (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Rock-A-Bye Bivalve (Episode) (Transcript) 10A Wet Painters (Episode) (Transcript) 10B Krusty Krab Training Video (Episode) (Transcript) 11 Party Pooper Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 12A Chocolate With Nuts (Episode) (Transcript) 12B Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 5 (Episode) (Transcript) 13A New Student Starfish (Episode) (Transcript) 13B Clams (Episode) (Transcript) 14 Ugh! (AKA SpongeBob BC) (Episode) (Transcript) 15A The Great Snail Race (Episode) (Transcript) 15B Mid Life-Crustacean (Episode) (Transcript) 16A Born Again Krabs (Episode) (Transcript) 16B I Has An Accident (Episode) (Transcript) 17A Krabby Land (Episode) (Transcript) 17B The Camping Episode (Episode) (Transcript) 18A Missing Identity (Episode) (Trancript) 18A Plankton's Army (Episode) (Transcript) 19 The Sponge Who Could Fly (Episode) (Transcript) 20A SpongeBob Meets The Strangler (Episode) (Transcript) 20B Pranks A Lot (Episode) (Transcript) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (After the 3rd Season had premiered a movie entitled The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie began production and was released in Theaters and Cinemas in 2004-2005 time. The DVD version was released in 2005) 1. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Movie) (Transcript) Season 4 (Season 4 ran from 2005 - 2007 and consists of 38 episodes) 1A Fear Of A Krabby Patty (Episode) (Transcript) 1B Sheel Of A Man (Episode) (Transcript) 2A.The Lost Mattress (Episode) (Transcript) 2B. Krabs Vs Plankton (Episode) (Transcript) 3. Have You Seen This Snail?. (Episode) (Transcript) 4A. Skill Crane (Episode) (Transcript) 4B. Good Neighbours (Episode) (Transcript) 5A. Selling Out (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Funny Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 6 Dunces And Dragons (Episode) (Transcript) 7A Enemy In-Law (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 6: The Motion Picture (Episode) (Transcript) 8A Patrick SmartPants (Episode) (Transcript) 8B SquidBob TentaclePants (Episode) (Transcript) 9A Krusty Towers (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Mrs Puff You're Fired (Episode) (Transcript) 10A Ghost Host (Episode) (Transcript) 10B Chimps Ahoy (Episode) (Transcript) 11A Whale Of A Birthday (Episode) (Transcript) 11B Karate Island (Episode) (Transcript) 12A All That Glitters (Episode) (Transcript) 12B Whishing You Well (Episode) (Transcript) 13A New Leaf (Episode) (Transcript) 13B Once Bitten (Episode) (Transcript) 14A Bummer Vacation (Episode) (Transcript) 14B Wigstruck (Episode) (Transcript) 15A Squidtastic Voyage (Episode) (Transcript) 15B That's No Lady (Episode) (Transcript) 16A The Thing (Episode) (Transcript) 16B Hocus Pocus (Episode) (Transcript) 17A Driven To Tears (Episode) (Transcript) 17B Rule Of Dumb (Episode) (Transcript) 18A Born To Be Wild (Episode) (Transcript) 18B Best Frenemies (Episode) (Transcript) 19A The Pink Purloiner (Episode) (Transcript) 19B Squid Wood (Episode) (Transcript) 20A Best Day Ever (Episode) (Transcript) 20B The Gift Of Gum (Episode) (Transcript) Season 5 (Season 5 ran from 2007 - 2009 and consists of 41 episodes) 1. Friend or Foe? (Episode) (Transcript) 2A The Original Fry Cook (Episode) (Transcript) 2B Night Light (Episode) (Transcript) 3A Rise And Shine (Episode) (Transcript) 3B Waiting (Episode) (Transcript) 3C Fungus Among Us (Episode) (Transcript) 4A Spy Buddies (Episode) (Transcript) 4B Boat Smarts (Episode) (Transcript) 4C Good Ol' Whatshisname (Episode) (Transcript) 5A New Digs (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Krabs a la Mode (Episode) (Transcript) 6A Roller Cowards (Episode) (Transcript) 6B Bucket Sweet Bucket (Episode) (Transcript) 7A To Love a Patty (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Breath of Fresh Squidward (Episode) (Transcript) 8A Money Talks (Episode) (Transcript) 8B SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget (Episode) (Transcript) 8C Slimy Dancing (Episode) (Transcript) 9A The Krusty Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Sing A Song Of Patrick (Episode) (Transcript) 10A A Flea In Her Dome (Episode) (Transcript) 10B Doughnut Of Shame (Episode) (Transcript) 10C The Krusty Plate (Episode) (Transcript) 11A Goo Goo Gas (Episode) (Transcript) 11B Le Big Switch (Episode) (Transcript) 12 Alantis SquarePantis (Episode) (Transcript) 13A Picture Day (Episode) (Transcript) 13B Pat No Pay (Episode) (Transcript) 13C BlackJack (Episode) (Transcript) 14A Blackened Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 14B Mermaid Man Vs SpongeBob (Episode) (Transcript) 15A The Imates Of Summer (Episode) (Transcript) 15B To Savn A Squirrel (Episode) (Transcript) 16 Pest Of The West (Episode) (Transcript) 17A 20,000 Patties Under The Sea (Episode) (Transcript) 17B The Battle Of Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 18 Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? (Episode) (Transcript) 19A The Two Face Of Squidward (Episode) (Transcript) 19B SpongeHenge (Episode) (Transcript) 20A Banned In Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 20B Stanley S. SquarePants (Episode) (Transcript) Season 6 (Season 6 ran from 2008 - 2010 and consists of 47 episodes) 1A. House Fancy (Episode) (Transcript) 1B. Krabby Road (Episode) (Transcript) 2A. Penny Foolish (Episode) (Transcript) 2B. Nautical Novice (Episode) (Transcript) 3A. Spongicous (Episode) (Transcript) 3B. Suction Cup Symphony (Episode) (Transcript) 4A. Not Normal (Episode) (Transcript) 4B. Gone (Episode) (Transcript) 5A. The Splinter (Episode) (Transcript) 5B. Side Whistle Stooges (Episode) (Transcript) 6A. A Life In A Day (Episode) (Transcript) 6B. Sun Bleached (Episode) (Transcript) 7A. Giant Squidward (Episode) (Transcript) 7B. No Nose Knows (Episode) (Transcript) 8A. Patty Caper (Episode) (Transcript) 8B. Plankton's Regular (Episode) (Transcript) 9A. Boating Buddies (Episode) (Transcript) 9B. The Krabby Kronicle (Episode) (Transcript) 10A. The Slumber Party (Episode) (Transcript) 10B. Grooming Gary (Episode) (Transcript) 11. SpongeBob vs. Big One (AKA SpongeBob And The Big Wave) (Episode) (Transcript) 12A. Porous Pockets (Episode) (Transcript) 12B. Choir Boys (Episode) (Transcript) 13A. Krusty Krushers (Episode) (Transcript) 13B. The Card (Episode) (Transcript) 14A. Dear Vikings (Episode) (Transcript) 14B. Ditchin' (Episode) (Transcript) 15A. Grandpappy The Pirate (Episode) (Transcript) 15B. Cephalopod Lodge (Episode) (Transcript) 16A. Squid's Visit (Episode) (Transcript) 16B. To SquarePants Or To Not SquarePants (Episode) (Transcript) 17A. Shuffleboarding (Episode) (Transcript) 17B. Professor Squidward (Episode) (Transcript) 18A. Pet Or Pests (Episode) (Transcript) 18B. Komputer Overload (Episode) (Transcript) 19A. Gullible Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 19B. Overbooked (Episode) (Transcript) 20A. No Hat For Pat (Episode) (Transcript) 20B. Toy Store For Doom (Episode) (Transcript) 21A. Sand Castles In The Sand (Episode) (Transcript) 21B. Shell Shocked (Episode) (Transcript) 22A. Chum Bucket Supreme (Episode) (Transcript) 22B. Single Cell Anniversary (Episode) (Transcript) 23/24. Truth Or Square (Special) (Transcript) 25A. Pineapple Fever (Episode) (Transcript) 25B. Chum Caverns (Episode) (Transcript) 26. The Clash Of Triton (Episode) (Transcript) Season 7 (Season 7 ran from 2009 - 2011 and consists of 50 episodes ) 1A. Tentacle-Vision (Episode) (Transcript) 1B. I Heart Dancing (Episode) (Transcript) 2A. Growth Spout (Episode) (Transcript) 2B. Stuck in the Wringer (Episode) (Transcript) 3A. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy(Episode) (Transcript) 3B. The Inside Job (Episode) (Transcript) 4A. Greasy Buffoons (Episode) (Transcript) 4B. Model Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 5A. Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (Episode) (Transcript) 5B. A Pal for Gary (Episode) (Transcript) 6A. Your's Mine and Mine (Episode) (Transcript) 6B. Kracked Krabs (Episode) (Transcript) 7A. The Curse of Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 7B. Squidward in Clarinetland (Episode) (Transcript) 8. SpongeBob's Last Stand (Episode) (Transcript) 9A. Back to the Past (Episode) (Transcript) 9B. The Bad Guy Club for Villans (Episode) (Transcript) 10A. A Day Without Tears (Episode) (Transcript) 10B. Summer Job (Episode) (Transcript) 11A. One Coarse Meal (Episode) (Transcript) 11B. Gary in Love (Episode) (Transcript) 12A. The Play's the Thing (Episode) (Transcript) 12B. Rodeo Daze (Episode) (Transcript) 13A. Grandma's Secret Recipe (Episode) (Transcript) 13B. The Cent of Money (Episode) (Transcript) 14A. The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 14B. Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (Episode) (Transcript) 15A. The Curse of the Hex (Episode) (Transcript) 15B. The Main Drain (Episode) (Transcript) 16A. Trenchbillies (Episode) (Transcript)< 16B. Sponge-Cano! (Episode) (Transcript) 17. The Great Patty Caper (Episode) (Transcript) 18A. That Sinking Feeling (Episode) (Transcript) 18B. Karate Star (Episode) (Transcript) 19A. Buried in Time (Episode) (Transcript) 19B. Enchanted Tiki Dreams (Episode) (Transcript) 20A. The Abrasive Side (Episode) (Transcript) 20B. Earworm (Episode) (Transcript) 21A. Hide and Then What Happens? (Episode) (Transcript) 21B. Shellback Shenanigans (Episode) (Transcript) 22A. The Masterpeice (Episode) (Transcript) 22B. Whelk Attack (Episode) (Transcript) 23A. You Don't Know Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 23B. Tunnel of Glove (Episode) (Transcript) 24A. Krusty Dogs (Episode) (Transcript) 24B. The Wreck of the Mauna Loa (Episode) (Transcript) 25A New Fish in Town (Episode) (Transcript) 25B Love That Squid (Episode) (Transcript) 26A Big Sister Sam (Episode) (Transcript) 26B Perfect Chemistry (Episode) (Transcript) Season 8 (Season 8 ran from 2011 - 2012 and consists of 47 episodes) 1A. Accidents Will Happen (Episode) (Transcript) 1B. The Other Patty (Episode) (Transcript) 2A. Drive Thru (Episode) (Transcript) 2B. The Hot Shot (Episode) (Transcript) 3A. A Friendly Game (Episode) (Transcript) 3B. Sentimental Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 4. Frozen Faceoff (Episode) (Transcript) 5A. Squidward's School For Grownup's (Episode) (Transcript) 5B. Oral Report (Episode) (Transcript) 6A. Sweet and Sour Squid (Episode) (Transcript) 6B. The Google Artiste (Episode) (Transcript) 7. A SquarePants Family Vacation (Episode) (Transcript) 8A. Patrick's Staycation (Episode) (Transcript) 8B. Walking the Plankton (Episode) (Transcript) 9A. Mooncation (Episode) (Transcript) 9B. Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (Episode) (Transcript) 10. Ghoul Fools (Episode) (Transcript) 11A. Mermaid Man Begins (Episode) (Transcript) 11B. Plankton's Good Eye (Episode) (Transcript) 12A. Barnacle Face (Episode) (Transcript) 12B. Pet Sitter Pat (Episode) (Transcript) 13A. House Sittin' For Sandy (Episode) (Transcript) 13B. Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 14A. Bubble Troubles (Episode) (Transcript) 14B. The Way of the Sponge (Episode) (Transcript) 14A. The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 14B. Bubble Buddy Returns (Episode) (Transcript) 15A. Restraining SpongeBob (Episode) (Transcript) 15B. Fiasco! (Episode) (Transcript) 16A. Are You Happy Now? (Episode) (Transcript) 16B. Planet of the Jellyfish (Episode) (Transcript) 17A. Free Samples (Episode) (Transcript) 17B. Home Sweet Rubble (Episode) (Transcript) 18A. Pet Or Pests (Episode) (Transcript) 18B. Karen 2.0 (Episode) (Transcript) 19A. InSPONGEiac (Episode) (Transcript) 19B. Face Freeze (Episode) (Transcript) 20A. Glove World R.I.P (Episode) (Transcript) 20B. Squiditis (Episode) (Transcript) 21A. Demolition Doofus (Episode) (Transcript) 21B. Treats! (Episode) (Transcript) 22A. For Here or to Go (Episode) (Transcript) 23 It's a SpongeBob Christmas (Episode) (Transcript) 24A. Super Evil Aquatic Villian Team Up is Go! (Episode) (Transcript) 24B. Chum Fricassee (Episode) (Transcript) 25A. The Good Krabby Name (Episode) (Transcript) 25B. Move It or Lose It (Episode) (Transcript) 26. Hello Bikini Bottom! (Episode) (Transcript) Season 9 (Season 9 ran from 2012 and consists of ?? episodes. This is currently in production) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Hubs